


Nervous Rider

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Do not read if you ship Linkcest because this is not that kthnx, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky is NERVOUS OKAY leave him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: Wild has a motorcycle and Sky, the one who jumped off ledges from a city thousands of feet into the air, defeated a God in the name of what is good, does not want to ride it and hates it.Well, maybe not so much anymore.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Nervous Rider

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based off my sister and I and how I felt riding the damn motorcycle she has 😭

"I _said_ what I said, Wild," Sky tells him, his tone stern as he walks ahead, arms crossed. The younger hero pouts, eyes furrowed in slight annoyance as he imitates the older one, crossing his own arms against his chest, making a huffing noise as he stands completely still. Upon hearing no extra set of steps, Sky pauses, turning around, groaning slightly at the sight before him.

"Wild-"

But the other Hero shakes his head rapidly, uncrossing his arms as he begins signing. ' _It would be a_ ** _lot_** _easier to traverse the land,'_ he begins, ' _ **Especially**_ _since we have no_ _ **clue**_ _where_ _ **we**_ _or the_ _ **others**_ _are!'_ There is a look in Wild's eye, _pleading_ with Sky to understand and give in, but when Sky makes no reply, Wild continues. ' _Plus! It's fast and we could stay out of danger that way!'_ A hopeful smile forms on his face, fist clenched in excitement as he watches the way Sky sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose to think.

"I'm not comfortable," Sky finally replies, his voice much softer than earlier as he takes a couple of steps towards Wild, "Especially since I don't really uh... _know_ how it works?" Wild's smile drops, his own bratty attitude melting away, this time a genuine confusion replacing it.

_'Do you... do you not trust me?'_

Sky blinks in surprise before he places a hand on his shoulder. "Wild, I trust you immensely. More than you understand, even! It's just..." The hand recoils from his shoulder, Sky looking away and it's in that split second, Wild can see what Sky truly feels and he blinks in shock.

_'Sky, are you... are you scared?'_

It was Sky's turn to blink, mostly in shock and feeling as if he had been _caught._ He breaks the silence looming over them with nervous laughter of his own. "Whaaaaat," he replies, clearly over exaggerated, "Me? Pfft. I've jumped off ledges for a living! What would uh... you know, give you the idea I'd be scared? Of your bike? I mean-"

Wild doesn't mean too, but he interrupts the other with a laughter of his own. A playful one, not one filled with mockery. _'You remind me of my Zelda,'_ he signs, watching the way Sky's cheeks heat up, _'She was scared too. But after she rode the first_ _time, she fell in love with the rush it gave her.'_ Wild calms his laughter, grabbing Sky's hands, his smile never fading from his face. Sky frowns, a sudden wave of embarrassment washing over him. "I guess," he begins to admit, his voice barely above a whisper, "I guess I _am_ a little nervous. Ugh." He closes his eyes, throwing his head back. "You would think, as someone who literally grew up in a City in the sky, riding on the back of your bike would be cake walk." Wild's smile changes to that of an understanding one, releasing Sky's hands.

_'I bet the first time you jumped off that ledge was terrifying too,'_ he begins, _'But you did it, alone even! Can't lie, couldn't be me.'_ Sky smiles slightly at his response, and Wild continues. _'But you won't be alone on the bike, and if anything, you could hold on to me as tightly as you need to! But I promise, I won't put you in any danger or act completely irresponsible.'_

As Wild reaches his hand out, he asks, _'Do you trust me?'_

It was Sky's turn to pout ever so slight as he tried to calm his anxiety filled heart. _"Fine,"_ he says, smiling ever so slight, "But so _help_ me, as Hylia as my witness, if we end up dying, I will be haunting you in the afterlife."

Wild's eyes light up with excitement, shaken hands quickly grabbing the slate attached to his hip. Sky doesn't have time to ask anything before a spot on the ground glows a bright blue, similar to that on the slate. Right before his very eyes, the cycle appears, and while Wild claps excitedly, there is a part of Sky that is dreading it.

Wild quickly hops on, hands gripping the handles and revving, smiling as the engine roars with life. At least he hadn't forgotten about fuel...

Sky examines it a lot closer, tilting his head in confusion. "It... it's front is a horse." Wild nods, feet firmly planted on the ground, releasing the handle bars. _'One of the monks gave it to me after I proved to be considered a true Champion and complete the Divine Beast trails!'_

"A... a Divine Beast? You mean the huge machines that was based off the Sheikah technology. The one's that are so massive, we all hurt our necks looking up. _Those_ Divine Beasts."

Wild nods.

Sky points.

"This _too_ is a Divine Beast?"

Another nod, more excited than the last. Sky hums to himself in response. "Pretty impressive."

Wild chuckles. _'You're stalling.'_

Sky frowns. "I am _not,"_ he replies, crossing his arms, "I just don't know where i would really fit. _Plus_ I'm slightly paranoid my sailcloth will get caught in the wheels." Wild rolled his eyes, before pointing at the sailcloth and then back at the slate. _'Want me to hold it for you? I wanna get us out of here as quick as possible. We don't want it to get too dark while being separated from the others in a land we're both unsure off.'_ The slate glows as Wild grabs it from his hip. Sky sighs after a while, removing the cloth around his neck. "Okay, you win."

It wasn't easy seeing the fabric disappear so suddenly, almost as if it had been vaporized right before his eyes, but he knew better.

Wild reattaches the slate to his hip as Sky finally seats himself on, instantly grabbing the other Hero tightly, his arms shaking. Wild taps his hand twice, attempting to reassure him the best way he could. "Just ride before I change my mind," Sky tells him, and Wild begins to feel slightly guilty as he heard the fear in Sky's trembling voice. But he nods, turning to face ahead of him.

In a matter of seconds, the road under them in nearly a blurr in Sky's eyes. The wind hits his skin and blows through his hair in a way almost familiar to him. Although his chest felt so constricted moments before, it feels as if he could breathe clearly for the first time in so horribly long. The sky's above are mixed in an arrange of colors from the sun beginning it's descent into darkness. His grip on Wild loosens ever so slight.

It almost felt like home.

His eyes tear up slightly, chuckling lightly to himself. Everything rushes right past. The trees, the ground, _everything._ For something to ride so _quickly,_ something that Sky had been so terrified to even get on _before,_ Sky feels so genuinely _safe._

In an instinct, one he grown to do thousands of feet above, he lets go of the other completely. His smile wide as he throws his in the air. He doesn't notice Wild's sound of shock, who had wondered if in that split second the other had gone _flying completely off,_ nor does be notice the wider smile that forms on his face. When the grip returns, it's not as tight as before, and Sky rests his head against Wild's back.

"Thanks," he tells him, his voice slightly louder to beat the wind that rushes against them, "For convincing me to do this." Wild's smile never falters, and even if he doesn't say it, Sky already knows Wild's response.

_'You're welcome.'_

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM WE NEED TO DO BETTER AT HAVING MORE SKY AND WILD INTERACTIONS BECAUSE THEM BEING BEST OF FRIENDS IS GREAT OKAY
> 
> okay Ill get to work on chapter 6 for Uncared For now BYE


End file.
